


Tendre voyou

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Nuit des lemons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce soir, Ethan en a assez.  De quoi ?  De tout.  Une fois encore il va essayer d'oublier dans le danger l'ennui de sa vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tendre voyou

 

Ethan claque la porte de l'appartement. A son habitude, son père n'en a rien à foutre. Affalé devant la télévision, il a à peine écouté ce qu'il lui racontait. Il n'a pourtant pas le choix. Le professeur a bien précisé que la visite est obligatoire. Obligatoire et payante. Le problème est que la date approche à grands pas et il n'a toujours pas payé l'activité. A trois resprises au moins, Monsieur Doyen le lui a rappelé devant toute la classe. En voyant les regards narquois de ses condisciples, il s'est senti une fois de plus humilié. Ils ne le ratent jamais. Trop différent, trop indifférent. Entre les cancres, les sportifs, les fils à papa, les petites bimbos qui ne jurent que par la mode et les premiers de classes coincés, il fait tache. Il n'essaye de se lier avec aucun, avec aucune. Il sait. Que tôt ou tard, ils lui tourneront le dos parce que son look anticonformiste ne cache que sa pauvreté, parce que son air frondeur ne dissimule que l'angoisse du rejet, parce que sa froideur ne camoufle que son mal-être. Mieux vaut faire envie que pitié. Parce que les regards se feront dédain dès qu'ils sauront que son orientation sexuelle n'est pas la leur.

L'ascenseur le dépose dans le hall désert, il se faufile dehors. Personne à l'horizon. Il soupire de soulagement. Crâneur, il promène son physique androgyne en la cité, pourtant, le plus souvent, il a la peur au ventre. Il craint plus que tout la bande de Boris, Farid et quelques autres. Ils ont deux ou trois ans de plus que lui. Pour la plupart dé-scolarisés, ils vivent d’expédients. Un petit trafic par ci, une minable entourloupe par là. Rien de grave. Ils veulent passer pour des gros méchants, se faire respecter et obtiennent l'opposé. La peur n'est pas l'estime. Il n'y a guère que les immatures évaporées de quinze ans qui sont fascinées par les airs de durs, les tatouages et les provocations gratuites. Afin de se forger une réputation, ils gaspillent leur temps à terroriser les gamins de la zone. Il est une victime toute désignée. Moins il les côtoie, mieux il se porte.

Il se dirige vers le garage. Il troque son parka contre une veste en cuir, remplace ses Vans par des bottes de moto, met le casque à visière et sort la Kawasaki que son frère a achetée un peu avant de partir à l'étranger pour ses études. Une superbe Ninja de 600 cc. Trop jeune, il n'a pas le permis, bien entendu. Pourtant, il ne compte pas renoncer à sa folie. Il adore ça rouler, grisé par la vitesse. Se sentir vivant, ne plus faire qu'un avec la bécane. Ce soir, il a envie d'oublier. Que lorsqu'il rentrera, sa mère sera là harassée, amère d'avoir servi des clients peu aimables. Que son père, entre-temps, aura éclusé quelques bières de plus et la laissera raconter sa soirée au restaurant avec un regard bovin. Heureusement, Lindsay et Mélanie seront depuis longtemps endormies.

La porte refermée avec le cadenas, il enfourche l'engin et avance lentement, tous phares éteints. Il évite soigneusement d'aller vers le square Médécis où se planquent souvent les flics. Ils sont prudents, ces enfoirés, ils n'approchent pas trop la cité. Une fois arrivé place de Gesves, il allumera et mettra plein gaz vers la nationale. Quand une silhouette se dresse devant lui dans le dernier tournant, il freine de justesse. Le mec saute littéralement derrière lui.

—  Roule, lui ordonne-t-il. Dépêche. Ils sont sur mon dos.

Il ne se demande même pas qui sont « ils ». C'est une évidence. Dans quoi se fourre-t-il à son tour en l'aidant ?

—  Fais chier, Bastin. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ?

Lui et sa mère occupent l'appartement en face d'eux. Ils n'ont rien en commun, si ce n'est les dix mètres carrés du no man's land que représente le hall devant les ascenseurs. Depuis qu'il habite aux Bâtis, Bastin fait partie des petits caïds de la bande à Boris. Quand ils se croisent seuls sur ce pallier, ils se dévisagent sans s'adresser la parole. Souvent il envisage discrètement, mais avec envie, le corps souple et nerveux, les cheveux très courts, sa peau brune de métis qui accentue des yeux très sombres qui le fixent sans haine dans un visage aux traits fins. Il est plutôt beau garçon, c'est certain.

—  T'occupe-pas de ça ! Tu connais mon prénom, toi ? raille-t-il.

—  Le contraire serait difficile, non ? J'ai ta sœur à côté de moi à l'école. Sans compter que Boris, Ahmed et les autres te nomment bien ainsi. Non ? Tu sais chaque fois que vous m'appelez Mademoiselle ou me traitez de PD, de tantouse, de tapette. Tu as déjà oublié ? Il faut croire que j'ai la mémoire moins courte que toi ! jette-t-il avec rancœur.

—  ...

Aussi tard, la route est déserte et il lance la machine à l'assaut du bitume. L'air semble glacé et le vent leur siffle aux oreilles. Avec son passager imprévu accroché à lui, il est plus prudent que d'habitude. Ils roulent longtemps sans échanger un mot. Une conversation en ces conditions n'est pas chose aisée. De toute façon, il n'a rien à lui dire. Après un long moment, ils reprennent le chemin de la cité. Il n'a pas le choix. S'il ne rentre pas à l'heure prévue, son père simplement verrouillera la porte et le laissera dehors. Il n'a pas envie de dormir une fois de plus dans le garage. Il gèle cette nuit.

—  Eh, merde !

Deux combis de flic ferment l'entrée du ghetto, il doit y en avoir autant au square.

—  Sans casque, on va se faire chopper.

Déjà, il n'est plus temps d'opérer un demi tour sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Il a une idée qui le fait jubiler intérieurement. Pourquoi pas après tout. Cela peut marcher... Un policier lui enjoint de s'arrêter. Il se range sur le côté devant la porte coulissante grand ouverte de la camionnette où sont assis Farid et Denis, les plus agressifs de la bande.  En face de poulets qui les interrogent, leur morgue semble s'être fait la malle. Il croise pourtant des regard haineux.

—  Que faites-vous là ? Vous avez vos papiers ?

—  Je suis simplement sorti voir mon petit-ami sans que mon père le sache. Dans la cité, c'est impossible. Nous nous rencontrons au jardin des charmilles. On a vu qu'il y avait de l'animation alors nous avons préféré revenir jusqu'ici de concert tous les deux. Là, il va faire le reste du chemin à pied. Moi, je rentre par l'autre côté afin qu'on ne nous aperçoive pas ensemble.

—  Tu as ta carte d'identité ? Ethan Lemestre ? Seize ans, en plus. Et bien entendu, pas de permis. Tu es le fils de Jean ?

—  Oui.

—  Vas-y. Et que je ne te vois plus dehors. Je te préviens, j'en toucherai un mot à ton père. Quant à toi ?

—  Bastin Jeamart.

Lorsqu'il voit le regard de l'homme changer et le doute s'inscrire sur son visage, il ôte le casque de motard pour lui parler en secouant ses cheveux d'un mouvement impatient. Il sait que son physique androgyne va accréditer sa thèse. Il noue sa main à celle de son passager, entremêle leurs doigts d'un geste caressant.

—  Nous avons passé toute la soirée au parc, assure son compagnon.

—  Tu fais partie de la bande de Boris Ganoff, constate le flic. J'ai ton nom.

—  Il traînait souvent avec eux, c'est vrai. Moins depuis que nous sortons ensemble et nous en avons profité que la meute n'était pas là pour nous voir. Ce n'est pas évident, un amour comme le nôtre est mal vu, fait-il en soupirant dans le but d'attendrir son vis-à-vis.

L'hésitation de celui-ci est palpable, il leur tend les cartes et leur intime l'ordre de dégager.

—  Vous rentrez tous les deux par là. D'autres n'auront peut-être pas autant d'indulgence que moi.

Il acquiesce de la tête avant de remettre son casque. Ils passent entre les mailles du filet déployé et, ensemble, se dirigent  vers les bâtiments lentement. Soulagé, il ne respire que lorsque la porte se referme sur eux. Bastin le fixe avec des yeux plein de colère.

—  Ton père est flic ?

—  Oui.

—  Putain ! Tu imagines ce que tu m'as fait ?

—  Je t'ai sauvé les miches, connard ! Je n'avais pourtant aucune raison de m'impliquer, hein ! Je ne sais même pas dans quoi tu as encore trempé !

—  Je n'étais pas avec eux, lâche-t-il. J'étais au lycée De Bouny, je taguais.

—  Les murs du bahut ? s'étonne-t-il.

—  Je me suis fait renvoyer trois jours. Je ne pouvais pas me justifier sans expliquer ça. Ils auraient compris de suite qu'il y avait un problème. J'ai dû signer un contrat de discipline, si je m'étais fait chopper, c'était l'expulsion. Ma mère en aurait piqué une crise. Elle travaille dur.

Ethan sait qu'elle fait des ménages pour survivre.

—  ...

—  Là, c'est fini. Les autres vont vouloir me faire la peau ! le petit-ami d'un fils de flic, rien que ça ! ricane-t-il. Gay et fils de flic ! tu les cumules, toi !

—  Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Bastin. D'accord je suis enfant de policier et toi de taulard, mais pour ce qui est d'être gay, ce n'est pas moi qui bandais quand tu étais serré contre moi sur la moto.

Ils se défient des yeux. Aucun des deux ne veut baisser le regard devant celui de son vis-à-vis. C'est d'un ridicule. Il secoue la tête d'un geste agacé avant d'ôter le casque et de passer des doigts nerveux dans ses cheveux longs. Il s'aperçoit trop tard du regard qui suit son mouvement. La main qui attrape sa nuque et l'attire vers lui est dure et possessive. La bouche qui se pose sur la sienne aussi.

—  Là, tu t'enfonces, ricane Ethan.

Il le sent inspirer profondément avant de relâcher la pression, il essaye de se contrôler.

—  Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Il est temps de courir chez papa, siffle-t-il méchamment.

—  Non. Il est trop tard. A cette heure-ci, il m'a enfermé dehors pour m'apprendre à rentrer à temps.

Bastin lève les yeux au ciel.

—  Chapeau le paternel. Obliger son fils de seize ans à passer la nuit à la rue. C'est chouette, les flics, raille-t-il. Mon père est peut-être un voyou mais il m'aime au moins...

Que pourrait-il répondre ? Que s'il avait assumé ses responsabilités, il ne serait pas derrière les barreaux ? A quoi bon. Il se contente de prendre dans le coffre de la vieille Opel de sa mère le plaid qu'il cache là en prévision de nuits comme celle-ci. Il se glisse à l'intérieur de la voiture, elle est encore un peu chaude, ça ne durera pas.

—  Tu vas roupiller là ?

—  Où veux-tu que j'aille ?

—  Amène-toi ! soupire-t-il.

—  Laisse tomber, Bastin. Bonne nuit. A un de ces quatre.

Une main ferme se referme sur son poignet et le tire hors de l'habitacle. Il sait qu'il n'est pas de taille et de toute façon, il n'a pas envie de se battre pour dormir sur la banquette trop courte de la berline, en ce garage qui pue l'huile de moteur froide et le diesel. Les doigts de Bastin se sont resserrés sur les siens mais dès qu'ils entrent dans une zone éclairée, il le lâche.

—  Ne te défile pas, viens.

Il ignore pourquoi, il le suit sans piper mot. L'ascenseur, le hall familier, un appartement chaud et propre qui sent l'odeur de pain et de vanille.

—  Man ? Je suis rentré !

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années à la peau plus foncée que celle de son fils sort de la cuisine.

—  Où étais-tu ? Encore avec eux ?

—  Non ! répond Bastin d'un ton un peu sec. Ethan va dormir ici. Son père lui a fermé la porte.

Elle le dévisage sans un mot. Il voit l'étonnement agrandir les mêmes grands yeux d'ébène.

—  Tu es le gamin d'en face, constate-t-elle.

—  Oui. Bonsoir, Madame.

—  Nous avons été rouler en moto, au retour nous avons été contrôlés par la police ce qui l'a mis en retard. Maintenant, il est dehors.

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ils se retrouvent tous les deux attablés devant un chocolat chaud et une pile de tartines. Elle les observe.

—  Ils savent, maman.

Elle baisse les paupières, manifestement elle l'avait déjà deviné.

—  Tu dois te tenir loin d'eux dorénavant.

Il hoche la tête pas enthousiaste pour un sou.

—  Et lui ? demande-t-elle en le désignant d'un mouvement du menton.

Il a l'impression d'être transparent. Ils dialoguent ensemble, ignorants de sa présence.

—  Ethan ne s'aplatit pas devant eux. Jamais. Ils n'osent pas lui taper dessus, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi avant qu'il me dise, ce soir, que son père est policier.

A nouveau, cette surprise sur son visage.

—  Viens.

Il le suit dans sa chambre. Elle est propre, rangée, mieux que la sienne. Lui aime son désordre qu'il dit organisé pour cacher sa paresse. Un ordinateur flambant neuf est posé sur le bureau. La première chose que fait Bastin est l'allumer.

—  Je regarde si j'ai des mails et puis on dort.

Il demeure là, debout, immobile, sans savoir quoi faire. Quand il se tourne vers lui, il le fixe un moment.

—  Bon sang, Ethan. Installe-toi. Ne reste pas planté là.

—  ...

—  Oui, tu dois dormir avec moi. Je n'ai que mon lit à te proposer. Ce n'est pas un palace quatre étoiles, ici.

—  Je te rappelle que nous avons un appartement rigoureusement identique, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Tu dors comment ?

—  En boxer.

Il n'est même jamais sorti avec qui que ce soit. Son seul baiser a été deux lèvres posées sur les siennes avec rage par ce garçon. Alors dormir avec lui. Il ôte pull, chaussettes, jean, tee-shirt, garde son boxer et se glisse entre les draps. Il a peur. Plus peur que lorsqu'il avait le barrage de flics devant lui. Inconscient de ses états d'âme, Bastin pianote rapidement sur son clavier. Il l'entend grommeler, jurer. Il éteint l'ordinateur, la lumière avant de se coucher à ses côtés. Il se raidit en sentant sa poitrine se coller contre son dos nu. Son bras se faufile sous son corps, sa main se pose sur son estomac.

—  Ne panique pas, je ne te toucherais pas si tu ne le veux pas, raille-t-il.

—  Tu es gay ?

—  A ton avis ? se moque-t-il.

—  Alors pourquoi ?

Le souffle d'un soupir effleure sa nuque.

—  Tu n'es pas le seul à connaître le passé de mon père. C'est plus facile de jouer les caïds et de me faire accepter par eux que d'être ne fut-ce que toléré par les bien pensants.

—  Demain, tu vas m'ignorer, tu vas de nouveau m'insulter de ce que tu es toi-même.

—  Laisse tomber, Ethan.

Le silence retombe entre eux, lourd.

—  Non, je ne le ferai pas, reprend-il après un moment. Ils me rejetteront de toute façon, ça résout le problème.

—  Ce n'est pas plus mal. Tu allais droit dans le mur.

—  Pas plus que toi quand tu roules comme un taré sur ce bolide sans permis, s'exclame-t-il.

—  Au moins, je me sens vivant.

Il ne voulait pas lui confier ça. C'est sorti tout seul. Un grognement mécontent lui répond.

—  Tu vas te tuer, oui ! Comment veux-tu maîtriser un pareil mastodonte. Tourne-toi. J'ai horreur de parler à un dos.

Il est à peine face à lui que Bastin, sa main dans le creux de ses reins, l'attire vers lui. Il sent contre son bas ventre son désir de bois. Cette fois, il ne se contente pas de ses lèvres sur sa bouche, il la lèche sensuellement, aussi l'entrouvre-t-il pour l'accueillir. Sa langue caresse la sienne, en fait sa compagne de jeu, ses doigts se mêlent à ses cheveux et le baiser se prolonge, s'enflamme. La passion l'embrase et une chaleur inconnue inonde ses veines, il se presse sur le grand corps du métis. L'instinct le guide, il parcourt de ses mains la peau nue et chaude, découvre des gestes qu'il a seulement imaginés. Alors qu'il reprend son souffle, les doigts de Bastin descendent le long de sa poitrine sur son ventre. Lorsqu'ils effleurent sa virilité dressée, il gémit dans son cou avant de le mordre puis de le lécher.

—  Doucement Ethan, murmure-t-il d'une voix tendre qu'il ne lui connaît pas.

Une autre main que la sienne sur sa hampe, une main experte qui la flatte habilement sans la sensation qui lui est familière. Plus sensuelle, moins mécanique. Oh ! oui... Paupières closes, il se laisse aller à la volupté du frottement de ce sexe contre le sien. Il brûle. Il geint son plaisir. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps.

—  Bastin ! Non !

Déjà il jouit sur ses doigts, sur son ventre. Bastin continue un court moment avant de se répandre lui aussi. Il aurait voulu lui apporter la même délectation et grogne de dépit.

—  Dors. Demain est un autre jour, lui murmure-t-il en le serrant contre lui après les avoir essuyés sommairement. Dors.

Docilement, il ferme les yeux en soupirant de satisfaction devant sa réaction. Il respire avec délice l'odeur de sexe sur leurs corps et se blottit dans sa moiteur. Il a raison. Demain, on verra. Là, entre ces bras pratiquement inconnus, il se sent vivant.

 

 


End file.
